


Hunting Trip

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aela and Minae Go Hunting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: Aela and Minae Seedwing frequently visit the forests of Skyrim to hunt whatever prey takes their interest. This follows them on one of said adventures.





	Hunting Trip

The forest was eerily quiet. The only noises that could be heard were the footsteps of a pair of deer, and the songs of birds flying overhead. Ordinarily, the forests of Skyrim had been avoided by most travellers or hunters- there were safer ways to receive similar rewards. The only people that would willingly travel through the forests of the country were either suicidal or exceptionally confident in their abilities to face or avoid the dangers. However, the people that did choose to enter the canopies of trees and wildlife would be treated to some of the most beautiful sights in the entire region, and some of the best hunting in all of Tamriel.

Two of the people confident enough to enter the forests were Aela and Minae Seedwing. The two lovers had met upon Minae’s arrival in whiterun, and following Minae’s entry into the Companions, had done many a mission together as shield-sisters. After Minae joined the Circle of the Companions and transformed into a werewolf, they had entered a romantic partnership, going hunting together and spending a lot of their spare time in one another’s company. A month after Minae had become the Harbinger of the Companions, they had married in Riften, and spent their honeymoon hunting the most dangerous game that Skyrim had to offer… werewolf hunters. 

Hunting had become a biweekly tradition for Aela and Minae, putting arrows, blades, or claws into the various animals roaming the lands of Skyrim, and facing down any beasts that dared to challenge them. Both women absolutely loved it. Aela loved the pursuit of the hunt, the energy that rushed through her as she overwhelmed her target and snuffed them out. Minae, on the other hand, found there to be an artistry in hunting. A skill in silently creeping up on a creature that would flee from anyone less skilled, before ending it’s life painlessly with a single arrow. Both Minae and Aela did work to minimise the suffering of those they hunted, and always gave the meat to people in need. Those in Whiterun that previously struggled to regularly afford meals found themselves with plenty of meat, every time Aela and Minae ventured out. 

The two lovers were on another such trip now. The smaller Bosmer creeping along the foliage, her bare feet not creating a single noise. A glass bow was clutched in her hand, crafted by Minae herself. Energy rippled along the weapon, glowing with energy- Minae had enchanted it to electrocute any arrow fired from it- to kill the target more swiftly and less painfully. It wasn’t perfect, but Minae found it the best she could do. Aela, on the other hand, had already transitioned into her wolf form, and was prowling the area. Minae could hear the heavy footfalls of her wife. It was impossible to be truly quiet as a werewolf, one was simply too large and heavy to be able to avoid making noise. Minae didn’t find any issue with Aela hunting in her more bestial form, however. The two simply relished in hunting in different ways, and she would no sooner stop Aela from doing what she loved than she would stop herself from doing the same. 

A howl chorused through the forest- Aela’s signal to Minae that the hunt was on. As soon as the deer that Minae was observing heard the howl, they began to run. Neither made it far. An arrow quickly found its way into the back of one deer’s neck, followed a mere couple of seconds later by another, both animals collapsing to the ground, already dead by the time they hit the ground. Another trio of deer rushed into the clearing not especially long after, chased by Aela. Minae released another three arrows, causing those animals to also drop to the floor. Stepping out from the shadowy area she had hidden in, Minae gave a short wave to her wife. It had only been around fifteen minutes since Aela had signalled the beginning of the hunt, and already the couple had felled five creatures. It was an abnormally good haul. 

The hunts that Aela and Minae took part in were done in short bursts, spending around half an hour hunting a number of animals, before retreating with their haul, and locating a new place to begin the hunt once more. It was an extraordinarily fun way of doing it, even if it was increasing the risk of encountering one of the many, many dangers of the locale. As Minae ripped the arrows from the necks and heads of each deer, she heard her wife shifting back to her human from. Once the fifth and final arrow had been discarded, the smaller elf was tackled to the ground by her beautiful and now-naked wife.  
“You did well, my love.” Aela spoke quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.  
“I wouldn’t have managed it without you helping me.” Minae noted.  
“True,” Aela conceded, “But your skill is still unmatched.” Minae opened her mouth to attempt to praise Aela, but was silenced by the taller and stronger woman pressing her lips against Minae’s own, kissing her passionately.

After several moments of the two wives’ kissing, they broke away, their hands tangled in one another’s hair.  
“Shall we continue our hunt, my love?” Aela murmured.  
“I would love that, but it… seems as if you’re not wearing any armour.” Minae noticed that her wife was completely naked now, her cheeks turning a bright crimson as she realised that her powerful wife was atop her whilst naked.  
“Are you complaining?” Aela gently pressed her lips against Minae’s neck, causing her to let out a soft gasp.  
“Gods, no.” Minae grinned. Aela returned the gesture, before pulling her wife in for yet another kiss.

Minae had become Aela’s prey, and she would devour her, just as any other… Not that Minae was complaining.


End file.
